<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>猎物 III 13 by MoonSTar_cc</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813191">猎物 III 13</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc'>MoonSTar_cc</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Eunhae - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:14:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26813191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonSTar_cc/pseuds/MoonSTar_cc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>*BDSM预警<br/>*学生赫 vs 老师海</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>猎物 III 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>李东海第一次谈恋爱就找了一个年下小狼狗，但其实小狼狗私下还是挺奶的，而且乖得很。</p><p>会黏黏糊糊地叫你起床，然后偶尔会带着午饭跑到你的办公室里跟你一起吃饭，下了课会拉着你一起找好吃的，晚上睡前的时候也会像其他情侣一样煲电话，撒娇着让你跟他说晚安。</p><p>总体来说，李东海是很喜欢自己这个小男友的。</p><p>直到有一天，李赫宰因为跟朋友出去聚餐喝酒了，结束的时候已经不早了，就不想打电话打扰李东海，但是又想那人想得紧，在手机里翻翻找找李东海的照片来看以解相思。</p><p>没想到翻着翻着就翻到了之前拍的李东海被操哭可怜兮兮躺在床上的照片，下面瞬间就硬了，跑到宿舍的卫生间里，对着李东海的那张照片撸了一发出来。然后眼珠子一转，想要逗弄一下自己的男朋友，打开聊天框把那张照片给李东海发了过去。</p><p>李东海本来也没睡着，小男友跑去玩了，没人跟他煲电话还有些不习惯。躺在床上想着自己的小男友会不会回宿舍以后找他，结果半天没有睡着。</p><p>手机消息的提示音让李东海从床上坐起来，拿过手机准备看看是不是小男友回宿舍了，结果没想到打开手机看到了一张自己的艳照，眼角有些抽搐。他怎么把这事给忘了，居然让这种照片在李赫宰的手机里存活了这么久。</p><p>李东海盯着照片又羞又气，一想到之前李赫宰瞒着他连续跟他玩了三次的一夜情，就还是觉得自己真是太好说话了，居然这么轻易就被那人拐走了。</p><p>越想越生气，李东海觉得自己不仅明天要把李赫宰手机里的照片给删光了，还有报复一下李赫宰。</p><p>哼！看谁玩得过谁！</p><p>李东海本来也不是表面上那么乖，不然也不会到蓝夜里去找刺激。坏脑经一转，李东海想要了报复李赫宰的方式，把手机关掉，也不回李赫宰的消息，就闭着眼去睡觉了。</p><p>第二天一早，李东海把自己收拾好以后，在自己的房间里翻翻找找，终于在一个柜子的深处翻出了之前买来也没怎么用过的跳蛋，找了一点润滑剂给自己的后穴扩张，然后将跳蛋的表面涂满，李东海一手拿着手机，一手拿着跳蛋抵在自己的后穴上，然后一点一点地把跳蛋推进身体里，穿好裤子，将刚刚手机上的录像停止保存。</p><p>李赫宰，今天有你好看的。</p><p>将跳蛋的控制器随意丢进自己的口袋里，李东海后穴里夹着一颗跳蛋出门上课了。</p><p>李赫宰本来以为李东海看到消息以后会暴怒，然后一个电话打过来把他劈头盖脸地骂一顿，结果等了一晚上加一早上，也没有等来李东海的回复。李赫宰现在也不知道该庆幸还是觉得自己完蛋了，不敢打电话给李东海，只好硬着头皮去上今天早上李东海的专业课。</p><p>一切都很正常，除了李东海今天没有离开过讲台，脸上有一点不正常的红以外，跟平时没什么不同。直到课间休息的时候，李赫宰才直到有那里不同。</p><p>课间休息的时候，李赫宰看到李东海在讲台上摆弄自己的手机，然后过了半分钟，自己的手机上就收到了李东海的消息，点开的瞬间李赫宰觉得自己鼻血都要喷出来了。</p><p>靠！李东海居然自己塞了一颗跳蛋在后穴里面！</p><p>李赫宰低着头，脸上也开始泛红。室友凑过来撞了一下李赫宰的肩膀，吓得那人赶紧锁定手机屏蔽，免得被人看了去。结果室友看到李赫宰泛红的脸问道：“赫宰，你脸怎么这么红？”</p><p>然后盯着他赶紧锁屏的手机，脑袋里出现了一种设想，然后故作夸张地捂着嘴问道：“你不会刚刚在课上看黄片吧？”</p><p>不是黄片，但是也差不多，比黄片更诱惑人。</p><p>“没有！想什么呢！我是这种人吗？！”把自己大衣的扣子解开，李赫宰随口编了一个理由：“教室里人太多，太热了。”</p><p>“哦~好吧。”</p><p>李赫宰抬头，瞪了一眼讲台上坐在椅子上休息的人，然后打开手机给李东海发了一条消息。</p><p>【老师……你故意的。】</p><p>摸了摸自己的鼻尖，李东海盯着那人的话，然后抬头看着李赫宰咬牙切齿的表情，回复道：【抬头。】</p><p>顺着李东海的话抬头，就看到李东海往讲台边上移了一点，然后伸手将口袋里的控制器拿出来露出了一个头，然后在口袋里把跳蛋的控制器往前推了一档。</p><p>看着那人一系列的动作和咬着唇避免泄出呻吟，李赫宰的下身直接硬了起来，包裹在有些紧身的裤子里，凸起了一个小包。</p><p>李赫宰咬着牙，一猜就直到那人是在报复自己大晚上把他的艳照发给他。那人后穴里含着跳蛋，跳蛋在后穴里微微震动着刺激李东海的神经，李赫宰恨不得现在马上冲上去，扒掉李东海的裤子把人直接压在讲台上狠狠地操。</p><p>但是下一秒上课铃声传来，李东海伸手把跳蛋关了，然后若无其事地继续开始讲课。</p><p>这就是李东海精明的地方，诱惑了李赫宰却因为要上课，那人什么也没法做，只能盯着他，想着他的后穴里夹着一颗跳蛋，在座位上欲火焚身。</p><p>但说实话跳蛋在身体里的感觉确实不算太好，偶尔需要板书的时候因为走路的动作带动体内跳蛋的位置变化，蹭过敏感点的时候还是让李东海差点软了退。李东海觉得这个惩罚可能不止是罚李赫宰，连自己也折磨到了。</p><p>李赫宰想把他拆吃入腹的眼神看得他整个人都有些发热，想到下课那人肯定会冲过来，万一那人没忍住把他压在讲台上，那他可真没脸了。</p><p>想到那人真的可能做的出来，下课铃刚打响的时候，李东海就迅速说了一句下课，便赶忙拿着自己的课本从前面逃了出去——对，是逃跑。</p><p>但体内的跳蛋不停变换着位置，让李东海的腿实在有些发软，而且还要保持注意力让自己千万不要泄出一丝丝呻吟，走回办公室的路一下变得好长。</p><p>才走到一半，李赫宰便追上李东海，宽大的大衣遮住已经肿胀的下身。刚好赶上需要换课的课间，走廊上的人很多，大家都是挤着走的。李赫宰刚好趁机贴在李东海的后背上，一路推着人往办公室里走。</p><p>走到没什么人的时候，李赫宰眼疾手快地看着那人想要逃跑，一把抓住李东海的手腕把人往办公室里带。</p><p>把人带进办公室里关上门，李赫宰转身把李东海压在门上狠狠地亲吻，还报复性地咬了一口李东海的唇，然后伸手抓着那人的手摸上自己的下身。</p><p>放开李东海，李赫宰的唇贴在李东海的，开口的声音有些沙哑，带着浓浓的情欲，“老师……你诱惑我。”</p><p>“没有！你快放开过！”</p><p>“把跳蛋塞进自己的后穴还要故意拍视频给我看，你不是诱惑我是什么？”</p><p>“惩罚你！”</p><p>“那老师罚够了吗？现在可以帮我灭灭火了吧。”</p><p>TBC</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>